Tokkei Winspector
is a Japanese tokusatsu TV series, part of the Metal Hero Series and the first piece of the ''Rescue Hero trilogy. The series follows the adventures and missions of a special "Rescue Police" team known as Special Police Winspector, as they stop crimes and respond to dangerous events where regular police force is not sufficient. The team is made up of one human (a hero clad in armor) and two robotic assistants. Every episode of Special Rescue Police Winspector begins with the statement: Story Tokkei Winspector takes place in a near-future Japan of the year 1999. As the country is facing a great threat from criminals, new methods of protecting people are created. The Winspector squad consisting of the robot brothers Walter and Bikel along with Ryouma wearing the Fire Tector armor defend against super powered threats ranging from mob attacks to scientific experiments gone terribly wrong. It (and Solbrain) are unique among tokusatsu as there is no central villain. Team Winspector *Shunsuke Masaki *Junko Fujino *Hisako Koyama *Ryota Koyama *Shin'ichi Nonoyama *Yuko Kagawa *Madocks *Demitasse Arsenal * : Strongest weapon in the world. First used to defeat an evil robot cop named Brian, who was created by the same system as Bikel and Walter. GigaStreamer has two modes-plasma bullet shooter and hand drill. On their 1st mission, Ryoma puts inside it his MaxCalibur. Later Daiki (SolBraver) used it to defeat chameleon-robot. * : Used by Fire like a sword, that also shoots lasers. * : Bikel's two swords, which can be combined to form a long rod and these are the handlebar of WinChaser. * : Walter's wings. He also can catch Biker and fly. It can also transform to shield. * : A box with water-shooters and first aid equipment. Used by Fire, Bikel and Walter. * : Each member has one. This is a gun stored in leg hostler. * : Cuffs. * : Ryoma's police license. Becomes white, when he wears the Crush Tector. * : Bikel's bike. * : Ryoma's car. A custom modified 3rd generation Chevrolet Camaro. Can transform him in Fire. Also when Ryoma put the it transforms to . Villains Episodes Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Suit actors *Fire: , *Bikel: , *Walter: Crew *Story and screenplay by: Saburo Yatsude *Scripts: Noboru Sugimura, Jun'ichi Miyashita, Susumu Takahisa, Nobuo Ogizawa, Kunio Fujii, Kyōko Sagiyama, Takashi Yamada, Ken'ichi Araki, Yoshichika Shindō, Takahiko Masuda *Original Music by: Seiji Yokoyama *Assistant Director: Hidenori Ishida *Photography: Susumu Seo, Takakazu Koizumi *Action directors: Junji Yamaoka, Jun Murakami *Special effect director: Nobuo Yajima *Character design: Keita Amemiya *Produced by: Kyōzō Utsunomiya (TV Asahi), Nagafumi Hori (Toei) *Directions: Shouhei Toujou, Takeshi Ogasawara, Kaneharu Mitsumura, Michio Konishi, Kiyoshi Arai *Production: TV Asahi, ASATSU, Toei Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Kisaburō Suzuki **Arrangement: Tatsumi Yano **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Chorus: Morinoki Children Choir ;Others *Ai Suru Daichi, Ai Suru Umi Yo *Fire Hurricane *Gekisou! Rescue Machine *Hero Wa Yatte Kuru *Honoo Wa Mirai E *Just Giga Streamer *Let's Go! Fire Squad *Kimi Ga Shiawase Nara *Kono Inochi Eien Ni *Moyase Hitomi Wo *Taiyou No Yuusha Fire *Yume Mo Hitotsu No Nakama-Tachi *Yuuja Winspector External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/特警ウインスペクター Tokkei Winspector] at Japanese Wikipedia *Tokkei Winspector at IMDB *Metal Hero FAQ Category:Earth Technology